


Only one

by Grimiore801



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My F!SS meets up with Danse after weeks of being  missing. (Slight spoiler I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one

“Violet.” 

“Danse.”

Violet looked up at her former teammate from her days in the brotherhood of steel. Danse looked back his eyes hard. Violet could tell he was trying to hide his hurt and betrayal. He couldn't believe what she his only friend in so long was betraying him like this.

“I chose my side Danse, but it doesn't have to end the way you think it does. I can spare you…” She began. Danse knew what she was doing and quickly cut her off.

“It does. Don't try to find a way around it. And you're right , you picked your side. As well as picked your coffin. I do don't know how you could betray the Brotherhood like that. I was proud to call you my sister in arms. Yet you threw it all away…..FOR WHAT?” His voice was hard and his grip on his laser weapon tightened. “You are a mockery to everything the brotherhood stands for. You are with the Institute. The only thing I can do is to put you down like the dogs you are.” 

Violet was calm, she expected this...and forced down the twinge of guilt. She readied her favourite weapon, the same one Danse seen her put down so many of their past enemies, The Overseer’s Guardian. “If this is what it has to be, but only one of us is going to be able to walk out of this. Let fate decide who.” She raised her weapon and the brotherhood padalin did the same. 

“Ad Victorium.”


End file.
